Various types of fasteners such as bolts, screws, rivets, and mechanical/electro-mechanical latches, among others, can be used to attach two or more members together. Occasionally, the fasteners must be removed to open, repair, change the configuration of the members, or for some other reason. There are often situations where access to traditional fasteners may be restricted. In other situations, a member may need to be removed and replaced quickly. In still other situations, accessing the head of a traditional fastener is likely to cause damage to surface coatings that would need to be repaired. Further still, some types of fasteners such as rivets, cannot be removed without destroying the fastener.
A fastener such as a bolt, screw, or rivet may require a screwdriver, wrench or other tool for removal. In some situations, the necessary tools may not be available at the time and location when removal of the fastener becomes necessary. The requirement for tools may cause unwanted delay.
A greater tightening force may be applied in order to create a more robust attachment between the attached members. An attachment created using greater force may allow less vibration between the attached members. An attachment created using greater force may also provide increased reliability. However, a commensurate force may then be required to remove the bolt, screw or rivet. Applying a greater force required to loosen such an attachment may require tools, equipment or personnel not immediately available, thus causing unwanted delay.
Similarly, over time the bolt, screw or rivet may become more difficult to remove. The increased difficulty of removal may be due to stress, distortion, fatigue, vibration or other similar causes. In the case of a fastening device that has become more difficult to remove, more force may be necessary to remove the fastening device than was used to install the fastening device. Again, the increased time required to remove a fastener may result in unnecessary delay.
Threaded fasteners such as bolts, nuts or screws may be susceptible to corrosion. In such a case special tools may be necessary to remove or release the fastener. Again, such special tools may not be immediately available at the time and location necessary to remove the fastener. Even when the special tools are immediately available, using such tools may cause unwanted delay.